Aes' Tumblr
Aes' Tumblr is where most info about Rebootverse Plots and characters get spoiled. Occasionally, Aes posts facts on his discord servers without releasing them on their tumblr, though most of the time are still canon. On the other side, sometimes Aes' friends say things on discord that Aes doesn't repeat anywhere, but are canon. (i.e. PinkiePegasus' "alringsidesdes") Even more occasionally, Aes thinks of things without putting them on discord or tumblr, but are still most of the time canon. Most info can be found right here. This page contains some info from the tag, thus, some accidentally untagged things may be left out. Non-Gang Shoeshine Clark * underdog’s trans in rebootverse btw * anon asked: can Underdog in Rebootverse kill? // it’s against his moral code, but if he is so inclined, yes. * Shoeshine is little under 120lbs and little over 5′1″, he has very little actual muscle and most of his weight is focused on his center… least to say his body type isn’t the greatest for “superhero”, not that he really cares. Shoeshine is in his late 20s, and has had powers for little under 10 of those years. Shoeshine’s not the brightest. While he was in school he was a straight C & D student, but he was never concerned. His family wouldn’t have the money to send him to college even if he was a top-scoring student. He got his powers a few months after he’d graduated high school, through means he’d really rather not talk about, and moved to Manhattan a year later after some family issues. Shoeshine’s never been interested in girls in his life. Or boys. Or anyone outside that binary. In fact, he’s not even cis. The only things Shoeshine is really interested in is keeping Polly (and other people too, i guess) safe, Inspector Gadget, Get Smart, and crocheting, but like, badly. In fact, he crocheted his cape all by himself and uses it as a blanket regularly. Shoeshine’s just a laidback kinda dude, he doesn’t care much for turning in criminals of minor crimes (piracy of movies, shows, ect) or crimes with justifiable, unharming reason (food theft but the person who stole is starving and can’t get a job.) He’s really an unreliable superhero, and often doubts whether his own mentality should be above the law’s. Aside from that he’s very jokey but only with people he enjoys, strangers are a no-go talking-wise. Does he follow manners as well as he follows the law? Absolutely, he eats Nutella with a spoon and puts the jug of milk with only drips left back in the fridge. * he designed his costume after his dad (The Champion) <3 Polly Purebred * polly doesnt have a girlfriend in rebootverse unfortunately and its only bc lynetta (lion) lives in hollywood * (lynetta's totally her celebrity crush tho) * Polly, on the other hand, is just a regular ole poodle. She’s lived in Manhattan since day one and fits right in there. She is buffer and taller and heavier than Shoeshine, and she’s also the only one with a paying job between the two of them. Not that she minds, she makes more than enough money for the two of them, and Shoeshine’s off saving the city most of the time anyhow. She, too, is in her late 20s and has had superpowers for a whopping 0 years. Not unless you count taking care of her manchild of a roommate and best friend as a superpower. Polly’s smarter than Shoeshine, but not by much. Straight b student, she went to a pretty cheap college, majored in journalism minored in communications, so she could get a job in news reporting that much quicker. Her mother was a news reporter and the second Polly saw her she knew that’s what she wanted to be, too. Not because she’s vain and wants to see herself on television, but because she thinks its a good deed to distribute important news unto the possibly unknowing masses, that’s where her vanity is. Polly, like Shoeshine, has never been interested in boys, however, unlike Shoeshine, is very interested in girls. Polly Purebred, news reporter, giant lesbian. She likes Inspector Gadget and Get Smart just as much as Shoeshine, and it’s not unusual to find them watching it late at night and then presumably falling asleep on eachother while it’s still playing. Polly doesn’t really know how to do most traditional “womanly” things. Sure she knows how to work a washing and drying machine and how to do dishes, but cooking and sewing and cleaning aren’t exactly her forte. Shoeshine doesn’t care, if anything he thinks it’s his job, and Polly’s very alright with that. Polly’s more sassy and standoffish than Shoeshine is. She’s always been a bit fight-happy, she gets it from her mom. She’s not the friendliest to strangers, but she’ll certainly fake trust until further determined if person should be trusted. How’s Polly on manners and law? Manners she could care less about but laws she has just about the same mentality as Shoeshine, some of them are stupid and some can be justifiably broken as long as no ones harmed. Horris Hunter * graffiti boy * Horris can be regularly found graffiting various buildings, sometimes in murals, sometimes in various “free__” hashtags. He doesn’t care if it’s vandalism, Animal-Americans just like him are being locked up in prisons because they aren’t “pet animals”- it’s the least he could do. He can also be found breaking and entering various crime scenes under ruse of “my uncle didn’t tell ''me to do this but he ''implied ''it would help if someone got first-hand evidence….” * Horris is a regular rebel, snarky, deadpan delinquent… he does not absolutely love his uncle so much nor does he with Finn, what are you talking about. (/sar) * horris’ legal activities include making tik toks of dabs and fortnite dances to songs that dont fit * actually no he just makes vines not include doing bad dabs and fortnite dances to songs that dont fit, making fun of bad things, Dark Comedy, and completed spraypaints The Hunter * The Hunter' '(who would prefer his real first name be a family kept-secret, so for sake of ease we’ll be calling him by his last name- Hunter.) was born way down South, in Dixie (or rather, what his parents would like to think was Dixie), which a sister, Henrietta. It wasn’t a hard life, I mean, terrible chores and getting beat if they weren’t done fast enough, but that was Hunter Family Tradition. He and is sister were homeschooled, Hunter taught how to shoot a gun properly and how to find a good submissive girl, Henri how to be a housewife and how to follow orders without question, and both taught history through The Lost Cause. He never believed it was what actually happened. Both were very encouraged to have children the second puberty hit. Of course, when puberty hits, so does sexual realization, and Hunter did not realize girls. But what with his Bible-thumping, Confederate, sexist parents, he wouldn’t ever be able to tell them that he liked boys. Henri wasn’t as lucky, she first got pregnant when she was 17, and miscarried. Hunter was the only one who knew. Soon after she turned 18 she was sent out into the world to marry and Hunter, after a rough fight with his parents, went with her. They moved to New York, and Hunter decided to go to college, make something of his life. He decided detective, but that bloodhound/basset hound blood to good use. He graduated, and things were good until he and Henri were 27. Henri got pregnant again, and delivered the baby safely. She only lived for a few hours after he was born, long enough to make him a legal person, before ultimately dying herself and leaving her son in custody of Hunter. Hunter wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about this kid, Horris, as Henri had decided to spell it. On one hand to be born, he had to kill his sister… but on the other hand, it was just a baby, defenseless, pathetic, orphaned at the ripe age of 10 hours. Hunter didn’t know how to raise a child- he wasn’t ever taught! And he had a very dangerous job and he couldn’t afford a sitter! * Hunter has learned to be very overprotective who those he’s grown to love, and loves being soft and loving and joking to the two of them. Finn Flanagan * A German (Irish) Shepard named Finn walked into Hunter's life. A policeman, commonly put onto the same cases as Hunter. A partner-against-crime, you could say. When Finn first started he mostly did paperwork, but when he wasn’t, Hunter was around. This turned into a wonderful friendship in which Finn would sit Hunter’s nephew at the low, low price of “Don’t worry about it.” Vaguely sometime between Horris being seven and ten, Finn and Hunter sparked a bit of a romantic relationship. Horris hadn’t entirely gotten the whole idea of romance, but Lord knows Hunter wouldn’t raise him heteronormative. He wasn’t raising him any way his parents raised him. Finn was more cryptic about his family life, but seemed to feel just about the same. * Finn seems to be the only one who ever captures Horris, he takes it as his job, protecting his self-called step-nephew. This always leads to some discussion between the two about what would happen if he was caught by someone who ''wasn’t ''with his uncle. Horris only ever laughs, before Finn threatens to but breaking and entering as a misdemeanor on his record, routinely followed by Horris deadpanedly saying “My uncle would kill you if you did.” * Finn is alot like Hunter, if a bit more snarky to his step-nephew, in their friendly “You’re not my step-uncle. You wish you were though.” “Oh shut up.” rivalry. Tubby Beagle * ''anon asked: how did tubby come out to his parents? // ''one day Paunch walked in on Stringer ''(who lived with them bc uhh Homeless) and Tubby making out, and was… surprised to say the least. He then left them to do what they will and make food, and Tubby followed him out to apologize and cry and beg for him to not kick either of them out. Paunch didn’t really say anything for a bit, just, absolutely shocked in what he just saw and how worked up Tubby was, but whenever he did expressed how shocked he was Tubby would ever think he’d kick them out! And he hugs Tubby and he says he doesn’t get it but doesn’t care, and will love him no matter what while Tubby is just happily hysterically crying Bongo Congo Biggie Rat * it wasnt intentional but Biggie’s hair in Underdog 2018 looks exactly like canon young biggie’s…. guess some things never change huh * When Biggie was fifteen, his dad took him away somewhere after seeing him kiss a boy and worrying that flea-covered terrible lion cub Itchy turned him that way. * He lived on Bongo Congo streets for a long time, earning his reputation for not even being legally in Bongo Congo. * He & Itchy made themselves a home in the Sierra Bongo Mountains and plotted to take down the King for years. Mostly because they were tired of their lives being absolute shit… but maybe, just a little bit, because their country was living a lie. * has sworn off saying fuck, but said it at some point Itchy Lion * Itchy was born, alongside King Leonardo, two poor lions, the father being the King’s brother. The King, not wanting the public to know of this little stunt, took Leonardo to be raised as his heir, and Itchy with their parents. Itchy’s parents were terribly abusive to him after that, as if he had some sort of choice in the matter, tearing out chunks of mane as punishment. Itchy’s dad and Biggie’s dad were friends. They bonded in alcohol and beating their sons. * When Itchy’s parents heard they kicked Itchy out of the house. 17, the Long Lost Prince, only friend gone to god knows where. He blamed the King, for the most part. After all, what would be so wrong, having a King and Prince? He’d never know. * He lived on Bongo Congo streets for a long time, earning his reputation for faking being royalty. * has not said fuck before, but can do so if desired Minor Characters Freddy Kat * anyway dont expect to see Freddy again theyre going to Canada to live with their cousin Klondike! Pinky Knees * Shoeshine’s adoptive Manhattan father, better known as Cauliflower Cabby, better known as The Champion, dated Polly’s mother, Pinky Knees for many years. They aren’t together and haven’t been together in over 30 years, but they’ve kept on friendly, speaking-terms, and once accidentally introducing their kids to eachother as 20-year-olds Shoeshine and Polly were inseparable. Cauliflower (Champion)’s not Polly’s father, but Pinky isn’t too keen on telling her who he was. They (both Pinky & Champion and Shoeshine & Polly) like to joke with eachother that their adoptive and real parent dating in the past just makes them that much more of siblings. Sgt Badge * anon asked: is badge gay // pprrrobably not (wow i know right) but he does fully support lgbt+ people and his adopted work son finn // badge: if finns your stepuncle does this make me your granduncle / horris: oh my god Boston Bully * anon asked: if Shifty's canon in Rebootverse, are Champion, Pinky, and Boston, and are they alive? // ''yeah and yeah… i mean boston’s dead, // shifty shot him * ''anon asked: is the boston bully polly's dad? // i dont think so. that’d give her too much of a squished muzzle, wouldnt it?